


A Devilish Safe Haven

by UmpaLumpa007



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmpaLumpa007/pseuds/UmpaLumpa007
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar cares about his employees and the LGBTQ+ youth





	A Devilish Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could call this a headcanon but I just really like the idea of all the staff at Lux being LGBTQ+
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The nightclub Lux, a renowned, luxurious establishment, located in the heart of the City of Angels and run by the proclaimed Devil himself was famous for a multitude of reasons. Its owner and his other-worldly charms was at the top of the list, of course, followed by the extravagant and never-ending party scene, which lured in a very diverse crowd. Add the fabulous music, elegant interior, top-shelf beverages and it’s really no wonder the place has made such a name for itself. Indeed, it is the very home of temptation, desire and sin, thrumming alive and insistent within the walls and overshadowing anything else that might be present.

Much like an ancient clock, its purpose in life clear and unchanging, Lux relied heavily on a well-polished mechanism. It was another, albeit less noticed and praised, aspect that made the nightclub as prestigious as it was. In fact, it stands to argue that the whole operation would crumble without the stable foundation the employees one Lucifer Morningstar tirelessly maintained.

It was truly a curious thing. As busy as the club was, no doubt, resulting in long, demanding hours filled with loud music, inebriated humans and various messes that required quick solutions, there was never an unhappy face among the staff. All were helpful, polite and seemingly delighted in fulfilling their immediate responsibilities or being of assistance when required.

The owner was once over-heard joking that his generosity when it came to payment was the reason for his uncharacteristically content and upbeat workers and while that certainly explained some of it, the many employees of Lux had greater incentives for their outstanding attitude and work ethic.

To anyone that has visited Lux at least once it would appear that Mr. Morningstar had very clear standards when it came to the appearance of his employees’. Young, fit and beautiful – that was clearly his type, which also happened to suite his nightclub quite nicely. What they didn’t and couldn’t know is the one other thing all of them shared, including the owner himself and his previously right hand demon.

The LA’s LGBTQ+ community is one of the largest, most diverse and progressive one in the world. It is LA after all, where such things are becoming more and more normalized to a point where some of the more ignorant parts of society insist it is no longer an issue, at least not a pressing one. Unfortunately, they are proven wrong each day, with numerous young people being bullied, abused and even becoming homeless as a result of learning and exploring their sexualities and/or identities, experiences shared by all of Lux’s employees.

Now, it is not as though Lucifer Morningstar went roaming the streets of LA looking for homeless youth, asking them personal information and offering jobs left and right. That is beyond ridiculous. No, in fact, it was not an intentional decision and, truthfully, came to be quite unexpectedly.

It had been shortly before the opening night of Lux, which was to be unforgettable and had to run perfectly. Everything was going according to plan until one of the bartenders Maze had acquired had called in ‘sick’ (Lucifer had acclimated enough to know that to be a lie, covering up an unexpected hangover) on the big night.

He had been driving at the moment of receiving these rather irritable news. Feeling a nasty bit of anger rising in his chest, he had pulled over rather not risking any damage coming to his Corvette as a result of reckless speeding which he very much desired to do at the moment.

In an attempt of keeping his anger at bay and trying to resolve the issue at hand as soon as possible, Lucifer had contacted some of the other applicants for the position, but, receiving only excuses and refusals, had given up and let a string of curse words escape his mouth. Which was precisely the moment a young man had chosen to approach him.

***

_“Umm, excuse me, sir?” Lucifer jerked slightly at the unexpected voice right next to his car. He turned his head to get a better look at the human who had managed to creep up on him unnoticed. It was difficult, the sun blasting in full force right behind him, but even so Lucifer could tell the man had caramel skin, was well built, very attractive and quite young. He had a buzz cut, alarmingly shabby looking clothes, which was putting it lightly, and a warned down ruck sack at his feet._

_“Yes, how can I help you?” Even a sour mood was no reason to be rude._

_“Sorry to bother you, but I, uhh, couldn’t help but over-hear you’re looking for a bartender for some party?” the young man asked, looking quite apologetic and nervous._

_“I’m not quite familiar with human customs, so correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t it considered rude to listen in on private conversations?” Lucifer couldn’t help snapping at the boy, irritation getting the best of him, but seeing the clear apprehension on his face, he quickly regained his manners and continued, “However, I suppose I cannot fault you for being in earshot of a conversation happening in public. As for your question, yes, I am in need of a bartender although it is not for a mere party, as you put it. Tonight is the grand opening of Lux, my very own den of iniquity.”_

_“Right, well, I have some experience in bartending, so if you’re looking for someone, I could do it!” If the young man had been any more eager his body surely would have combusted._

_“No offence, but I’m not in the business of employing nameless strangers of the streets. Too saintly for me, I’m afraid. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Lucifer started reaching for the keys still left in the ignition._

_“No, no, wait! Patrick. My name’s Patrick,” the man’s hand shot in front of Lucifer in clear sign of desperation, before he quickly drew it back and continued, “Look, I really need a job, ok? You don’t even have to pay me, some food would be enough. And I’m really quite a good bartender, I promise, Mr…?”_

_“Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar,” he stated more out of instinct, hand still on the key._

_“Ok, then…” Patrick seemed slightly taken aback before snapping out of it and relenting once more. ”Please, Mr. Morningstar. I really need this.”_

_“Ok, Patrick, you have my attention,” Lucifer huffed irritably, moving to face the insistent human. “Now, tell me, why do you want this so badly? Is working for mere sustenance truly what you desire?” he dialled up the charm, pulling poor, unsuspecting Patrick in his orbit._

_“I-I…I want…I just want to get off the streets. I want a roof over my head and food in my belly. I want a home.” Lucifer’s smile faltered, face scrunched up in confusion. The pull of his charms gone now, Patrick straightened from where he had leaned in unconsciously and cleared his throat, embarrassed by the outburst._

_“So, you’re homeless? Don’t humans usually let their offsprings live with them until they are financially independent and no longer require leeching off of their parents?” Lucifer asked, genuinely perplexed._

_“Yeah, yeah, they do, usually,” the young man seemed uncomfortable with this line of questioning._

_“Then why don’t you-“ Lucifer began but was cut off by Patrick’s raised and slightly annoyed voice._

_“Look, I’m trans, ok? And gay. That’s why I’m homeless. Parents weren’t big fans of my ‘decision’, so they kicked me out.”_

_“Sorry, ‘trans’ is…?” Lucifer questioned, unfamiliar with this particular term._

_“Oh, right. Uhh, well, trans or transgender means that I don’t identify as the gender that I was born with.” Patrick quickly explained, starting to dread the other man’s reaction._

_“Oh. And your parents kicked you out because of this?” Lucifer asked more for confirmation, still having difficulty understanding._

_“Yes.”_

_He didn’t understand this at all. Lucifer had familiarized himself with  some of the terms humans had come up with to describe different attractions and gender identities. He gathered that they were important to some and insignificant to others, not really caring about them himself. What he didn’t understand was why it was such a big deal? Why did it matter with who anyone had sex with as long as it was consensual from both or more parties? Why did it matter how someone dressed or styled their hair? Why kick out your own offspring for something they can’t change, for being who they are?_

_“How long ago?” he asked, suddenly angry for a very different reason._

_“6 months or so.”_

_“And you’ve been living on the streets that whole time?” Lucifer’s voiced sounded more alarmed than he intended._

_“No, no. I couch surfed for a while, you know, crashed with friends and so on. Spent some nights at the homeless shelter, but it creeped me out too much, hardly slept there. Stayed at the LGBTQ+ community centre for a while as well, but it’s a bit over-crowded, so I left so the younger kids had a bed. Figured, better me on the streets than them,” Patrick answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders at the last part._

_“Well, that was quite kind of you then, Patrick. Ok, get in the car.”_

_“What?” came a surprised yelp._

_“Are you hard of hearing? I said, get in the car. I’m taking you to Lux where you will show me and Maze your bartending abilities and if we deem you adequate, you will get the job. You will receive the same payment as was planned for the human you will be replacing as well as a much needed shower, wardrobe change and a warm meal. Now, chop-chop, before I change my mind.” Lucifer huffed impatiently, although he had no intentions of leaving without the young man._

_Patrick quickly grabbed his ruck sack and hopped in the Corvette, all warnings about not getting into stranger’s cars flown out of his mind at the mention of possible food, a shower and payment._

***

Patrick had proven himself to be more than adequate and after a long shower in one of the penthouse’s guest bathrooms and a warm meal, had stood behind the bar in a fresh, new black t-shirt, a pair of pants and converse.

The night went by without a hitch, he received his pay check as well as breakfast in the morning, left with an arranged meeting with Lucifer to discuss his further employment at Lux and the rest is history.

It had started after that, slowly but surely. Someone called in sick or requested a personal day and was replaced by one of Patrick’s friends or acquaintances from the LGTBQ+ community centre, where he still spent most of his time. They were always precise and thorough, not a single problem with any of them.

Lucifer hadn’t planned on replacing any of his staff members, but he couldn’t help but notice the very clear differences between these youngsters in trouble and the self-assured ‘experts’ he had hired. All of them dealt with their responsibilities admirably, but with the youth there was something more. An eagerness to prove their worth, a gratefulness for the opportunity, for payment and sustenance, for a place where they could be unapologetically themselves.

He would never admit this to anyone, but they all reminded him of himself. Kicked out from their homes for wanting to be themselves, rejected by their parents, who were supposed to love and care for them unconditionally. Some of them had siblings who had watched, not saying a word, not even trying to interfere, much like his had done.

Lucifer recognized the fear of losing something valuable after having nothing, the eagerness to prove themselves after being rejected and the pure joy of finally being their true selves. He knew he could easily take advantage of these weaknesses, but contrary to what his dear family might think, he is not evil and would do no such thing.

Instead, he hired as much as them permanently as he could, first for positions still unoccupied and later replacing his initial hires with them, of course, all done with the proper warnings,  generous compensations and deserved recommendations. No need to risk damaging his club’s reputation by unhappy ex-employees after all. Soon enough the staff at Lux consisted only of people from the LGBTQ+ community trying to get on their feet and on with their lives.

It wasn’t just well-paying and reliable jobs that Lucifer ensured for his people, however. As the former ruler of Hell, he knew the importance of keeping those under his care not only content but also _safe_. Lux was popular amongst people from all walks of life and, unfortunately, that also included intolerable and down-right rude humans. It didn’t happen often, Lucifer ensuring his club had the very best security LA could offer, himself and Maze included, but, even so, an incident would occur once in a while and when it did, Lucifer took personal interest in both the resolution and punishment. It quickly became common knowledge: utter a slur, make a rude comment, touch without consent and endure the Devil’s wrath.

A working environment such as Lucifer Morningstar cultivated should be any administrator’s goal. It was a tight knit collective, most of the staff already familiar with each other from before. None of his employees feared him, all of them on first name basis with the boss. They all knew they could turn to him with any problem, request or question. Most surprisingly, however, this did not, by any means, lessen his authority or the staff’s respect towards him. It was clear who was in charge, no need for unnecessary power play.

It had started off as a lucky, if not somewhat irritable find and slowly expanded with each new hire. He hadn’t really payed attention, suddenly finding himself the employer of a small hoard of socially ostracized humans, but over time they had quite grown on him. Somehow, he even found himself being roped into that multi-letter community of theirs, starting with a crash course from Patrick and Man-Bun in terminology and ending with a notable donation to the community centre, anonymously given, of course.

The best, however, had been discovering the absolute delight that was Pride month. Not only had it been nice to see his employees enjoying a whole month dedicated to celebrating humans like them, but it also served as a great reason for a month long celebration to take place at Lux, especially after learning both he and Maze were also part of the community. It had truly been a spectacular month, one for the history books, Lucifer was sure, though, the ones that followed were no less memorable, even if his day job had kept him from enjoying most of the last two. His Detective had taken part in the festivities, however, which had led to some admissions on her part involving a past girlfriend, so all was forgiven.

When Lucifer Morningstar abdicated his throne and surfaced on the Earthly plane, the closest thing to a friend he’s ever had by his side, he hadn’t had much of a plan, besides thoroughly enjoying being free for once. Six years later and not only had the Devil made new friends, found a job he actually enjoyed and built a successful business and a new home for himself, he had also unknowingly made a safe haven for the outcast and rejected. Who would have guessed?


End file.
